The present invention relates to a housing useful for fixing an electronic apparatus or any other desired apparatus to a mobile body such as a vehicle body.
Generally, a housing of a radio apparatus or any other electronic apparatus is accommodated in and fixed to a mobile body such as a luggage compartment of a motor vehicle by means of a mounting plate for holding the housing fixed in place. Specifically, the housing is fastened to the mounting plate by a number of screws while the mounting plate in turn is fastened to the vehicle body also by a number of screws. Such a prior art fixing system involves some problems, however. The screws which are essential for fixing the housing are apt to be lost and tightening so many screws is quite time-consuming. Since the screws are exposed to the outside, they are open to access by any person inviting the possibility of theft. Furthermore, the prior art fixing structure is susceptible to vibration so that the apparatus itself is susceptive to electronic failures.